Silent cries
by Scribblez
Summary: Hermione is locked in her bedroom by her evil parents as they prepare to do something that is pure plain evil. Contains Depression/Thoughts of self harming/ Baby Torture..not in detail though!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The distraught cries echoed the four peeling wallpapered walls of a small bedroom. The only sound that Hermione was enabled to produce. She had been locked into her room where all the windows were sealed shut so no great escape could be performed.

Her skeletoned back pressed up against the hard white wooden door as her body shook violently, rattling the bones and organs inside trying to find that splash of hidden happiness mixed into the blood stream. She suddenly felt sick. Her throat was burning.

Loneliness was the killer. The crumpled sheets and blankets left on her bed which had been recently vacated and flung into the cold twisted air by the occurring nightmares that plagued her mind.

She ushered a silent prayer to God, hoping that she would be able to see where this is heading in His almighty plan. But all she could see was a blade sitting deliberately in a gold pencil case ready to inflict a wound that had been previously carved. Her left wrist wormed around in her sleeve as the pleading angelic voices told her not to inflict the same mistake that happened so many years ago. It was meant to be a fresh start where her past wouldn't interrupt her pages of the life's new chapter. The thoughts were supposed to be cured from the medicine and counselling sessions. But Hermione knew the past enemy was gaining on her. No magic needed. She sat alone and just kept praying for a miracle to happen in this deep upset.

Hermione became unable to control the random shakes of her body or the breathing in that matter. She also tried to block the gruesome sight of blood running pouring down her arms…. Horror…Madness and deep upset. It's an illness she couldn't escape from. A secret illness that involves silent cries.

Many hours crept by and Hermione soon regained composure and slowly brought herself to her feet.

She walked towards the full length mirror where she looked at her reflection. She noticed the many tear tracks and the messy mangled brown hair passing her shoulders. Her eyes then gazed upon her stomach. She gazed closer as she turned side profile and cracked a smile as she saw a tiny bump. Not believing it, she peeled off her jumper and t-shirt, revealing the young woman to stand before the mirror in her trousers and bra. It was true; a tiny bump could be seen. Hermione placed her cold hands upon the stretching skin over a little growing person and massaged it gently.

"Mine ad Ron's creation," smiled Hermione and with that she broke down again.

She was indeed cut off from Ron's love and she felt as if she was frozen in time. Her heart was found melting to the ground as no embrace or touch or kiss could be felt. The thought of never seeing her lover again made her blood drain away and gave a sudden burst of determination to survive the torture with her baby in tow as it was only thing that would remind her of him.

A hard knock came from her door and the turning of a rusty key could be heard. Hermione quickly placed on her t shirt to make herself presentable and the rough swiping of the cheeks smeared the tear tracks away.

The door opened and her mother blocked the glorious light. She was carrying a tray of freshly baked food and a cup filled with juice. Her mother dangerously strolled towards her and placed the tray of food by the side. All Hermione could feel towards her mother was the rising levels of anger. The one who she thought would understand her the most, was looking at her as if she was a slut. Hermione, who in return looked at her mother equally as angrily and then refused to glance at her presence any longer. It made her sick.

"I'm not leaving until you have eaten and drunk," announced her mother, plainly.

Hermione's eyes seeped with tears once again. Her mother's love had gone and the mother/daughter trust was broken. It felt like her real mother was stolen and in replacement was a death eater.

The steaming food came to view as her mother pushed the tray towards her. Hermione didn't want to eat nor to be in her mother's presence so she began shoving the food down her hole without using any home raised manners, reminding her so much of Ron. With this thought in mind, she continued until all the food was gone. She took the cup and drank its contents.

Until her taste buds felt the liquid slide along her tongue, she began to heave. The goblet of death soon fell out of her shaking hand grips, realising what the contents was.

"How dare you!" shrieked Hermione.

Her mother laughed and shouted, "Oh so you can speak rather than cry…Your father and I are not allowing you to have this baby, Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione sobbed loudly, "So you're risking my life and killing my baby by giving me toxic herbal tea!"

She began hearing her father's loud footsteps and soon his figure entered the room.

"_**You tart! You're having a child outside of wed-lock! You slept with that lad without thinking of the consequences. You could have had a brilliant life with a grand house and career, but what did you do… sleep with a crazy low life wizard boy who belongs to a pauper family**_," roared her father in anger.

Hermione could no longer stand up for herself; she was traumatised from her mother's poisonous drink and her father's bellowing taunts. Her parents were breaking her down mentally.

"So your father and I have decided to take this matter into our own hands Hermione. You will look back at this and thank us for it later," hissed her mother.

Hermione soon turned around in fright as her mother approached her and in misery her mother slapped her across the face. Hermione brought her hand to her hurting cheek in complete shock and her eyes soon began to widen as she saw her father holding a very sharp metal hanger in his hands. She knew exactly what they were planning to do.

The rest of the night was filled with screams of torture, suffering and pain. A young soon-to-be mother pleading for forgiveness could no longer be heard, but just a pure dead silence.

_**The enemy has pounced.**_

* * *

Unsure whether to leave this as a one shot or to continue....let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on mate, knowing Hermione, she's probably got caught up in some book," joked Harry.

Ron glanced angrily at his best friend. He had a gut feeling something was wrong and he soon became not in the mood for smart arse jokes from a certain Potter.

"Or maybe…oh I don't know…she might had possibly found Ron's inappropriate meeting time ridiculously early and decided to have a well-deserved lay in. We, girls, do like our beauty sleep you know," added Ginny, folding her arms in annoyance that Harry had awoken her to welcome Hermione rather than lie in bed with his girlfriend.

It was eight in the morning, which was every teenager's worst nightmare. Luckily, they weren't far from the Burrow…in fact not far indeed…more precisely they were in the Burrow's garden. Ginny knew her brother was secretly excited and 'loved up' about meeting Hermione. Therefore, there were symptoms that caused him to perform completely stupid things to prove it…like this for instance. Ron was usually the one, who moaned about the morning wake-up calls from their mother and refused to leave his cot 'to catch the early worm'.

Harry and Ron stared at Ginny as if she had said a highly insulting prospect.

"What?" Ginny said innocently, blushing (carrying her brother's tradition.)

"But that's not like Hermione at all, Ginny," replied Harry, rubbing his arm awkwardly as a sudden breeze of coldness swept across his frame.

Ron looked up towards the morning sky, falling under the illusion that the clouds would spell out a message to Hermione's disappearance. A morning breeze greeted him and spurred a sense of Gryffindor courage.

"There's one thing for it, let's go find Hermione" announced Ron.

* * *

The trio arrived at their destination.

Ron, Harry and Ginny stared at the white bricked town house towering over their figures. Ron and Harry, in sync, could sense danger as they softly touched their jacket pockets, making sure their wands were on their person.

"The wands aren't necessary; we are dealing with muggles not dementors," sighed Ginny.

"With our luck anything could happen these days," grumbled Ron, knocking furiously on the front door.

"Ron, calm down," said Harry gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry," replied Ron, running a hand awkwardly through his hair.

Ginny rolled her eyes, confirming her belief of Ron's stupidity inflicted by love. There was still no answer. Harry rang the doorbell. Still nothing. Harry looked back at Ron. Ron pushed past Harry and impatiently shouted, "Hermione! Open the door!"

"Ronald, don't embarrass yourself," groaned Ginny, hiding her face from shame, just in case the neighbours popped their heads out of the window to witness the disturbance towards the quiet road.

"Harry, we are going to have to apparate in there. Something isn't right," demanded Ron, peeping through the windows into the isolated living room. "It's not right," He continued to mumble.

Harry glanced at Ginny, looking for support in this, but for the first time Ginny's face had changed to agreement and a slight pang of fear was shown through her eyes.

Harry understood his best friend's pain and thought "What if Ginny was in there?" And without thinking of an answer. He apparated and he guessed Ron had followed suit with Ginny in tow.

They arrived in the living room. All so perfect, just like Hermione. The metal-looking furniture was positioned in a symmetrical format and it was all colour co-ordinated with the pearly blues and purest whites. The sweet smelling flowers purified the air as the three wandered around the house.

"Wow, slightly different to our Burrow," smiled Ginny, running her finger along the glassed top table with no hope of finding dust.

Harry snorted and was about to reply until a painful cry was heard.

"Mione!" Ron called as he rushed around the living room like a headless chicken, but he was in desperate need to find the staircase as the cry was coming from the first floor.

"Ron, over here," shouted Harry, gripping a wall for strength as he controlled his breathing.

The trio swiftly ran up the carpet stair case, well…Ron mostly jumped missing steps in between as adrenaline was pumped into his system.

They opened all the doors on the top floor, revealing the bathroom, bedroom one…

"How many bloody rooms do they have to have in this place?" shouted Ron in annoyance.

… Study and mini library. The last door at the end of the corridor had to be Hermione's bedroom. Their faces were set ready, preparing themselves for horror. Ron placed his pale hand on the handle, gazed back at his sister and best friend and breathed deeply whilst opening the door.

The sound of crying shattered their ear drums. A young woman clutched a thin blanket around her naked frame, sobbing wildly as she gazed up to the three arrivals.

"Rooon…is…is that yoooou?" she sobbed, finding her feet whilst bunching up the blankets. Staggering and swaying from left to right, saddened cries and trickles of blood stained her path, but she had become set focused on Ron's face. Although, she was certain that this was all a loved-up dream as there was a usual gaze across her eyes.

Ron, Harry and Ginny made no movement and were utterly speechless. In comparison, they were witnessing a nightmare.

"Ron…I'm so sorry…I need…to…tell-" sobbed Hermione once again, slowly beginning to be in reach of her lover, but then broke down in floods of tears. Ron gathering his senses brought her broken down frame towards him and enveloped her in a gentle hug, fearing the chance of hurting her.

Ginny noticed Hermione was shaking from the lack of clothing so she began to search for some clothes in the closest wardrobe. Her hands were shaking from the pure fear and upset of witnessing her best friend in such a dreadful state. She managed to find her best friend a pair of jeans, t-shirt, socks, underwear and jumper despite the wandering unanswerable questions. Slowly, walking towards Ron and Hermione, she muttered softly to her brother, "Why don't you and Harry wait outside while I'll help Hermione put these on?"

Ron nodded, who was comforting Hermione by gently rubbing her bare back and having his chin on her crown, carefully placed her from his arm's length. However, Hermione furiously shook her head and rushed back to breathe Ron's scent, which healed her heart with warmth and love.

"Mione, I won't leave you. Harry and I will just be outside until Ginny has helped you put something warmer on," spoke Ron, gently.

"Don't want…you…to…go," croaked Hermione, grasping his arm what she thought was tightly.

Ron looked at Harry then at Ginny. 'This is more serious than what I thought'

* * *

There will be another chapter...don't you worry. As exams have finished and the summer holiday is here, I thought I would get cracking on a few of my left-behind stories. Please tell me whether it is worth continuing thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after many minutes, Ron and Harry were allowed to wait outside while Hermione regained some dignity in her mental state. Everyone was aware a serious crime had destabilised Hermione's frame of mind and they had to be careful on what they said around her to keep the peace. Hermione had cried a number of words into Ron's chest, which the trio could only gather the repeated word to be 'Maybe'. But they all shrugged it off, thinking it was her madness taking over her choice of sophisticated vocabulary and hoped she would be make a speedy recovery soon. Once the boys were pacing outside in the corridor, Ginny could begin to help Hermione return to normality.

Hermione peered up to view Ginny's concerned face as a bra was attached and t-shirt and jumper were pulled over her head. Hermione had no recognition on her appearance and seemed not to care from the amount of upset and fear that shook her body.

"R-Ron," Hermione kept repeating under her breath as her brown eyes were fixated with her bedroom door, yearning for his presence.

"Soon Hermione, he will be here soon," Ginny replied, softly emphasising the word 'soon' in her sentence.

Ginny was about to peel the blankets covering her lower half as Ginny kept apologising for the situation they were placed in. Hermione furiously nodded with tears in her eyes and looked up suddenly towards the ceiling, not wanting to witness her friend's reaction to what she was about to discover. The cotton blankets were peeled and Ginny's eyes soon widened and jaw dropped.

Hermione's lower half was stained with dried fresh blood, which wasn't in the most politeness of places, but a place that cannot be ignored. Ginny leaned back to regain composure and seek an explanation from her friend, but she could only gasp "Hermione, what happened to you?"

Their eyes met. Hermione secretly hoped Ginny would put two and two together, but it seemed intelligence didn't run within the youngest Weasleys.

Hermione looked shamelessly down, gazing at the bloody mess whilst trying to find the words to explain the torture, but wept as the thought of her baby was drawn out from her.

"Shhh…it's okay…thank-god the boys aren't here," whispered Ginny as she cuddled her friend, rocking her gently as she did so.

"Ginny, I-I-I…was…" Hermione stuttered.

"I think we should change your jeans to a skirt and I'm afraid we'll leave your underwear until we go to St Mungos, but at least it will cover it up for now," responded Ginny, seriously.

Hermione sighed and nodded silently. This was nor the place or time to tell her what exactly happened. Ginny was eager to provide and comfort for her. She helped Hermione place a stretchable long denim skirt on and tied Hermione's hair in a sensible manner before calling for the boys.

Within a second, Ron and Harry flew into the room with their wands out, expecting danger. Instead, they were greeted by a familiar sight of their best friend perched on the bed, although she still had a pained and upset facial expression. Ron ran over to her and stayed by her side as she instinctively snuggled into his warm chest.

"Soon," Hermione whispered, whilst smelling Ron's scent, which was mixed with aromas from the Burrow. Her heart fluttered as she thought of the Weasley home, it was nothing like hers. It was the family she always wanted. A demanding question broke this peaceful thought as Harry asked solemnly, "Hermione, who did this to you?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a while through a gap between Ron's arm and chest. She could only pluck up the courage to answer this question for her friends and boyfriend.

"Mum and Dad"

An immediate gasp of shock and demands of "What?" and "Why?" made Hermione cringe with sadness and humiliation.

However, Hermione was determined to keep the tears down and spoke, "Beca-use…"

A sudden echo of the front door slamming shut signalised Hermione's parents had returned. Hermione lost all normality and began to panic. Her heart beat increased. Her body shook. She could only bury her face forcefully into Ron's chest, being unable to contain her fear. In an instant, Ron's arms came strongly around her frame acting as a barrier as he muttered "You're safe now 'Mione. I am here."

Hermione once again felt at peace and the visions of the Burrow sprang from her mind amongst all the pain her body was dealing with. She imagined the smiling faces and the beating sunshine whilst lying among the long grass.

"Ron, we have to get out of here," snapped Harry, holding the bedroom door shut.

"Take Hermione to the Burrow," agreed Ron in determination.

"Oh no, you don't," barked Ginny in annoyance.

Ginny knew where this was going. The famous golden trio's plan of action: Attack the enemy with magic. She knew the boys were secretly up to a fight with anyone, who messed with their golden girl. However, being Ron's sister, she felt she had to be the voice of reason, just in case anything serious happened. She lost one brother, she certainly didn't want to lose another.

"And I will grab some stuff for Hermione, she's not staying here, she will live with us," continued Ron, ignoring his younger sister.

Harry didn't complain and followed his best friend's orders. He knew Ron would give Hermione's parents hell from the both of them. Although, there was a sudden doubt at the back of his mind as it was a two on one battle and could run the possiblity of Ron getting hurt. However, Harry had no plan to question Ron's authority over this situation. It was Ron's turn to fight alone just like he had done with Voldermort. This is why Harry had the greatest respect for him and to witness the burning determination in Ron's eyes, he knew it was revenge for the girl Ron loved the most.

Ron managed to pass Hermione onto Harry despite her protests of leaving his warmth.

"Don't use magic please, I beg of you Ronald. They are my parents…They-they never meant to-hurt-hurt me. Please-d-don't use magic," pleaded Hermione, stumbling into Harry's arms.

"He won't, will you Ronald?" growled Ginny.

"No," Ron simply answered.

And with that answer, Ron was left alone in Hermione's bloody room. He remained seated on Hermione's bed, listening for her parents movement downstairs. He wanted revenge, but he had promised the girls no magic, but he soon decided to use his fists instead. Soon, the unlocking of the door made Ron's serious head turn and rose to stand up for what he loved in.

"Hermione as you have been-"

Total silence.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger," Ron sarcastically smiled as a sudden fire enlightened in his eyes upsetting the colour blue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum, They're here," shouted George from the top of the staircase.

Mrs Weasley busied herself in the kitchen, trying to keep her anger and frustration levels down on the missing trio. Since the war, her protectiveness over her children was on a record high even though they were of age and considered adults. Ron, Harry nor Ginny told her where they were going and she deemed this to be unacceptable under her roof. No note, no patronus, no nothing. She knew punishment was in order on the three when they returned.

"Molly."

Her husband brought her out of her chain of worrying thoughts as she scrubbed the metal cooking pot furiously without realising and making water spill onto the wooden floor. Mr Weasley gazed over his paper to watch his wife perform her mother dominating role within the house, which at times entertained him from the huffing and puffing. She loudly sighed, throwing the pot into the sink and gripped the sides. No tears escaped her eyes today, she had no supply since Fred's funeral. At times like these, she thought she was far too emotional, but after giving birth to seven children and being a mother seven times, she felt she was allowed to be emotional. Soon, a pair of manly arms dangerously slithered their way around her waist as she closed her eyes, waiting for the romantic gesture to progress from her husband, but a loving careless whisper of "Molly is having another one of her wobbles again." In result, caused her to furiously snap her eyes open and run the hot water tap, dragging the hands under the mini water fall.

"Merlins beard! Molly dear, okay I'm sorry…come on love, they're good kids-adults even…just don't shout at them, they are still…fragile," spoke Mr Weasley as he released a cooling spell over his scorching hand.

Mrs Weasley turned to face her husband on the spot and grabbed the newspaper in his grip and hit his body with it. At times, Arthur infuriated her.

"I love those kids Arthur, including Harry and Hermione. I just don't want to lose another, my heart can't take much more," sadly replied Mrs Weasley, watching three figures slowly walking closer through the window.

The trio, who were approaching, were walking too slowly for her liking…painfully slow. That's when she caught a glimpse of Hermione's tear stained face and arms gripped around Harry's and Ginny's shoulders that she realised something was wrong.

"Arthur, something bad has happened."

Arthur glanced over her shoulder and squinted through the windows. Whilst, a worried voice made the couple jump.

"Mum, have you seen Hermione?" spoke George, breathlessly as he ran into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, let's see what's happened," replied Mrs Weasley, smoothing down her apron.

* * *

"Come on Hermione, a few more steps," encouraged Harry gently whilst watching her footing across the long grass and puddles of water.

Hermione let tears streak down her cheeks as the walking had taken its toll on her abused and weak body. The pain had caused agonising cramps in her stomach and sore thighs to rub against each other. She glanced weakly over to Ginny, hoping Ginny would understand what she was going through being a female. Only Ginny knew what physical state she was in.

"Harry, do you think you could get Mum? We both know Hermione is in unbearable pain and I don't think its suitable for her to walk any longer," commented Ginny, whilst silently giving Hermione reassurance of her privacy being maintained.

Harry quickly rushed off to seek help whilst leaving Ginny and Hermione to sit on the spot amongst the grass. Hermione suddenly remembered the positive visions, she had in her bedroom with Ron, of returning back to the Burrow. However, she knew they were all loved up as there was no beating sunshine or smiling faces. All she felt was pain and upset. Her demons and nightmares would forever be imprinted in her memory and this is what Hermione realised whilst amongst the grass with her best friend. Hermione soon began to break down again, which Ginny immediately cuddled her friend.

"Hermione, there's a deeper pain, isn't there? Tell me, what's going on please?" whispered Ginny.

Hermione quickly looked into Ginny's eyes and suddenly found understanding and sympathy. Hermione knew this was going to be the moment where the discovery was about to be discovered and the painful truth to recovery was about to begin for the would-be mother. She stuttered for a bit, but then managed to find the right words to fit the bill as she nodded to herself in confidence.

"I was pregnant, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes slowly widened and mouth opened, which was soon out of sight as a hand was smacked over it.

"Was it- I mean Merlin-was it," Ginny muffled.

"Yes Ginny, it was Ron's baby," sobbed Hermione.

The two girls instantly broke into a chorus of piercing cries and shared the pain together. This caused grey skies to cover the grand bright sky and rain to soon pelt the crumbled couple. Ginny placed all the pieces together, the reason for the bloody mess on Hermione's lower half. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't imagine the physical and mental torture of her best friend. Her soon-to-be nephew or niece was ripped from a mother's body. Her brother was going to be father. She was going to be Auntie. She furiously shook her head from these loving and nasty thoughts as this wonderful dream was demolished by Hermione's parents.

"Girls, what on earth is-" Mrs Weasley demanded, but came to a halt as she was horrified by the sight that she had witnessed before at her son's funeral. She knelt down in front of the pair and placed her hands on both of her children's shoulders.

"Dears, tell me-"

They fell into her embrace, wanting a strong protector to help them in their united grief. Mrs Weasley felt she was obliged to hush their fears away and tell them everything was going to be okay if she found out what the matter was.

"Mum…Hermione…I was so stupid…I had no idea what she went through," cried Ginny, cuddling Hermione strongly.

"There there Ginvera, there's no problem we can't sort," sweetly ushered Mrs Weasley, pushing the damp hair off of Ginny's face. She returned her gaze at distressed Hermione and her eyes caught sight of fresh blood seeping through Hermione's skirt, but before she could voice her concern…

"Mrs Weasley, I-I…was-preg-pregnant," sobbed Hermione. "It-it…was your son's-Ron's baby…I'm…so so so…sorry."

Mrs Weasley was in total shell shock and immediately looked up towards Arthur, Harry and George, who also approached at the right time to hear the news.

There was nothing, but a deathly silence.

Mr Weasley suddenly looked around the garden in concern.

"Where's Ronald?" asked Mr Weasley, seriously. "Why isn't he with you?"

"He…He…umm well he is still at Hermione's home in London, but he…he doesn't know that…that Hermione was…well…pregnant," replied Harry guilty.


End file.
